


Bad Beginnings

by TStarOPines



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TStarOPines/pseuds/TStarOPines
Summary: He didn't even want to go to the stupid dance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started to write this back in 2016 during my freshman year of college and just now finished it. It's been in my head for awhile as of late, and while I'm not sure why I wanted to badly to finish it, here I am. It's dark and it's fucked up and honestly it's not even the worst thing I've started and set aside so?? Yeah.
> 
> Jack is the character I use to get through dark thoughts and feelings and while the events in this are fictional and have not happened to me, I know all too well how many people go through terrible events like this. If you are in danger or have experienced anything like this, please reach out for help-whether to report it or seek help for you to heal.

Jack hadn’t wanted to go to this, not in the slightest.

It wasn’t that he was worried about not having a date, or that he was worried about what to wear. He didn’t care too much about those things. Despite being on the university’s hockey team, one of their best players actually, he was pretty much used to being invisible around campus, and being alone or looking dorky at a dance didn’t really matter. He even liked dancing, as he had secretly been in classes for years thanks to his foster mother’s own studio, so that wasn’t the problem either.

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he didn’t want to go. Maybe it was because he’d had this, _gut_ feeling that he shouldn’t. He didn’t know why he had it, but his foster father always said to listen to your gut, since he always did. It seemed to work for him most of the time, and thus Jack tried to listen to his.

And yet, here he was, white hair gelled back and fitted in a nice black tux, sitting by himself at one of the side tables as music blasted all around him. Toothiana and Nicholas had forced him to come, not like with threatening of punishment or anything. But, as they had put it, to look out for his older foster brother Aster (also on the hockey team by the way), who, they knew, liked to _spice_ things up at school dances.

Jack sipped on his drink as his peers and older students danced on the dance floor, chin in his palm without much care. He pursed his lips at the sour taste in his drink, and turned his attention to a few of his teammates and Aster who were among the crowd tightly packed in the center of the dance floor, under the strobe lights and fog blaster. A bit obnoxious for a dance that was supposed to be classier than high school homecomings, perhaps, but apparently it was way more fun than the previous years had been.

As staring beneath the flashing lights began to hurt his eyes, Jack turned away to gaze around at the other tables. Many were empty, few had a good amount of students sitting and talking at them, one was actually full, and Jack realized that it was some members of the hockey team from his own grade. He could see Snotlout and Tuffnut, Fishlegs-who was actually the score keeper for the team-was there too. Tuff’s sister was there, Snotlout’s cousin as well. Another girl from his class, Astrid, was with them, but Jack didn’t know much about her. Maybe she was the cousin’s girlfriend?

It was then, when Jack was staring over at their table, that Snotlout’s cousin looked away from his friends to where Jack was sitting, and the brunet felt his face grow hot with embarrassment as he caught his eye. Hiccup was his name, bit lanky and awkward, but still gave his cousin a run for his money with his impressive height. Even though he wasn’t a member of the hockey team, he wasn’t a total weakling. He was smart and creative too, not that Jack paid much attention…

Okay, yeah, he did-a lot of attention, actually. Jack had watched Hiccup and his friends from the ice whenever they came to support their family members for games ever since his freshman year on the team, and from that he’d grown to check out the auburn in class. Then at lunch, then asking Snotlout about him at practice…

“So, the little snowflake did show up to the big dance?”

Jack nearly fell out of his chair at the sound of Pitchiner’s voice, recoiling away from the tall, dark senior as he loomed over him. His “teammate” smirked down at him, and he matched his gaze with a glare and took a swig of his drink to stall conversation.

His stomach knotted when Pitchiner only smiled at him, and it grew tighter when he extended a hand down to him.

“Care to dance, Frost?”

Jack set the cup down, now empty on the table and looked away from him. “No thanks, Pitch,” He responded, “I’m good sitting right here, ankles still a bit weak from the season, you know?”

Pitchiner’s laugh felt like fingernails on chalkboard against his ears, and the feel of his skin as his hand reached for Jack’s own like sandpaper. Something gleamed in the senior’s pale grey eyes, and he easily pulled the junior from his chair. “Don’t be such a party pooper, I know you’re actually a great dancer, Jack.” He hummed into his ear, directing him across the room to the corner of the dance floor. “But, if you’re ankles are weak, why not let me lead?”

“I…” Jack’s mouth fumbled to form words as his head grew fuzzy, and he found himself nodding as Pitchiner’s arms snaked around his hips after leading his own to rest on the taller boy’s shoulders weakly. Slow music played in his ears, dimmed and fogged, and he felt Pitchiner pull him closer to his body. Before he knew it, Jack’s head was resting against his chest, and the senior had his chin in the junior’s soft hair.

“Isn’t this nice, Jack?” He heard Pitchiner whisper softly as he slowly rocked both of them to the beat of the music. The lights seemed duller, as if they were farther away, and his feet felt weightless as he stood on the senior’s shoes. A nod was all he could do in response, his vision blurring, and then he found himself tucked against Pitchiner’s side, being led down a hall that he didn’t recognize, or did he? Perhaps it was time to go, the dance over. _Finally…_

Bright white light suddenly stung his eyes, and cold tile was pressed against his back as he felt himself trapped between warmth and a wall. His tongue felt numb as he struggled to make a sound, the warmth becoming heat and then there were lips against his. A hand tangled in his hair roughly, pulling on his roots while his wrists were held tight above his head by another. His ears picked up muffled shouts and banging noises against a door, or was that his heart beating against his rib gage?

The heat moved down, down from his lips to his neck, and then something was tugging on his clothes. His belt felt tight before it was suddenly gone, its weight no longer there, and his pants fell to his ankles with another tug at the fabric. Panic sparked alertness in his brain when something pressed against the front of his boxer briefs, hot and scolding and Jack wanted it off. He tried moving his hips, raising a knee to push away-but it didn’t stop. He felt himself be moved to the floor and as his rear started to feel the cold of tile underneath it, his head became even more fuzzy, and all he could feel was heat.

Just heat, heat and warmth everywhere but it was not welcome heat and he wanted it gone, but it just kept spreading. He tried to kick out or push the thing that was so hot off of him but he just couldn’t-get off _get off get OFF_ -

Then suddenly the heat was gone, the lips too and he was on the floor, knees pulled into his chest with his boxers and pants tangled and his face damp with tears as they streamed down his cheeks. He could hear voices yelling, screaming, he recognized one as Aster’s loud tone coming closer and closer until someone-not his brother was in front of him, hands on his shoulders and shaking him and holding him close and then whispering gently to him. He saw auburn, heard more voices. His blue eyes found green ones and latched on to them, focusing and trying to ground himself. Pitchiner’s voice made itself heard, loud and violent but muffled as it grew farther and farther away, covered by others. For a moment, Jack wondered why he couldn’t hear music anymore, perhaps the dance was finally before he heard sirens, blasting and echoing around him, and he felt his face grow damp again before everything went black.


	2. At Another Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where this actually becomes a crossover, and the meat of the story is actually shown.

“Staring is rude you know."

Hiccup jumped slightly in his seat and turned to Astrid, cheeks flushing as he realized he’d spaced out on their conversation. He glanced to the others, hoping none of them had noticed, and with a relief (and slight annoyance) he found his cousin and other friends bickering about who was truly toughest of them all among their little circle. A punch to his arm brought his gaze back to Astrid, who had her arms crossed across her bust and a smirk on her face.

“What was that for?”

She shrugged simply, closing her eyes as she did and leaned back in her chair. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he shifted in his seat, making sure to keep himself facing away from the hockey player just a few tables over.

“You like Overland.”

“I do not!” Hiccup nearly screeched, his voice at a _very_ unmanly pitch, and successfully grabbing the others’ attention. He knew his cheeks turned red once more, and he scrunched down in his seat to glare at the blonde sitting beside him. He crossed his arms and tried to keep up his embarrassment hidden, but to no avail, and eventually sighed before sitting up. He found the others all staring at him, and he groaned,

“What?” 

“Just go ask him to dance already.” Snotlout chuckled as he shook his head, the others soon joining him. Hiccup was glad they’d all been completely understanding and supportive of him when he’d come out, but that didn’t mean he was glad they now picked up even easier when he was falling for one of their classmates…

“You’re the worst at hiding crushes, dude. We all know you’ve liked him for a while now.” Tuffnut added.

“You guys suck.” Hiccup pouted, uncrossing his arms and leaning his head back. A sigh blew out from between his lips, “I’m really _that_ obvious?”

“Yes, you are. Even I have noticed, for a while actually.” Fishlegs piped up, grinning a bit. “Just go for it, Hic. What have you got to lose?”

“My dignity.” Hiccup mumbled to himself before he pushed his chair away from the table. He started to stand up, ready to face the music his _ever so helpful_ friends had just set up for him when Astrid reached for his arm and held him down. He let out a yelp as she did so and glared at her.

“What?! Now you don’t want me to actually show a backbone and ask the guy out?”

Astrid’s eyes were wide and she looked passed him, focused on something behind Hiccup’s annoyed form. His head started to turn to look back when the blonde’s other hand moved to his shoulder.

“Don’t.”

Hiccup tensed up, confusion knotting his eyebrows together as he glanced over to where his other friends sat. They all had similar looks to Astrid’s, eyes trained on whatever was going on behind him. His chest felt tight as worry and nerves creep into his thoughts, he had never seen all of them so, disturbed? No, that wasn’t right. His friends looked…sad, disgruntled? Disgruntled, that was it. He frowned worriedly.

“What?”

When he got no response, Hiccup swallowed thickly and turned around to see for himself whatever had his friends so upset. It couldn’t be _that_ bad-

Oh.

He felt his heart sink as he took in the scene behind him.

Jack wasn’t at his table anymore, his chair still pulled out but empty of its previous occupant. Instead, the white-haired lad was being led away by one of the university’s most attractive-yet very creepy-senior athletes, none other than Kozmotis Pitchiner. The tall, dark haired teen had an arm slinked around Jack’s waist, his other holding onto the junior’s pale hand.

“Pitch Black.”

“Guy gives me the creeps.”

“He is really hot though.”

Hiccup paid no attention to his friends’ words, simply slipping back into his chair with a sigh and letting his eyes follow the pair as they walked across the dance floor. Well, at least his friends had thought he’d had a chance even if he really didn’t. Not like he’d actually gotten excited about them pushing him to finally make a move…

When he finally pulled his attention away, he found a hand on his knee and a sympathetic frown pulling down on his best friend’s lips. He smiled weakly in return, shrugging his shoulders as his only answer. He couldn’t help but glance back at them, walking further from the dance floor, the way Jack was leaning on the older almost for support…he shook his head and turned back. He shouldn’t let it get him down; the night was still young after all, and there _was_ an after prom he’d heard rumors about that was supposed to be _pretty_ interesting. He could still make this fun, it wasn’t like he’d even planned to talk to Jack at all. Now, had he been close to asking the white-haired student himself, and going to one of the after parties with his friends as well…and something, something just didn’t feel right…

Successfully, Astrid and the others distracted him from his thoughts by pulling him back into the conversation quickly. The songs blasting from the speakers seemed to fade out as the group laughed at stories of classes and hallway shenanigans. None of them particularly wanted to dance-none were really that good-and the punch had obviously been a bit spiked judging by the way some of their classmates were acting, but the professors seemed oblivious to the crazy and _major_ dirty dancing going on. Not that there were many professors patrolling the dance floor anyways, nor did many of them care. They were just there to make sure nothing got too out of hand.

At one point, the songs had slowed and couples were the few remaining standing while groups settled at tables or slipped away to go to many of the after parties that everyone had heard about. The night was no longer young, and despite himself, Hiccup wanted to dance to at _least_ one song, even if he’d look like a fool.

Astrid beat him to it.

“Okay guys,” The blonde started right as Ruff and Tuff were about to go into debate about who had really pulled that prank with chicken feathers on the freshman team, “There’s only a few songs left, and none of us have even gotten up from this table. One song. Whoever can make themselves look the most foolish gets first dibs on sleeping arrangements at my place.”

 Multiple chuckles rang out and words of agreement were mumbled before the six of them stood and pushed off from the table. Snotlout disappeared into the small crowd quickly, as did Ruff and Tuff. Fishlegs stood awkwardly, glancing around for a partner to the slow song before he shrugged and began swaying to the music by himself. Astrid and Hiccup just smiled and laughed quietly before moving further into the crowd and on the dance floor.

Astrid surprised Hiccup by taking the lead and placed her arms around his shoulders, and started to move them both in the rhythm of the song. Hiccup sighed and lowered his head.

“Thanks,” he started, eyes focused on their feet. He didn’t want to step on her toes, or trip over his own. “For trying to save my feelings.”  

Astrid simply shrugged and gave him a small smile. “Least I could do. I know you’d do the same for me.” She replied, and she turned her head to look around. Her face fell into a frown when she didn’t find what she was looking for. “I was surprised though, to see Overland with him.”

Hiccup grimaced, he didn’t really want to think about what may be going on where the other two were dancing. Pitch was good looking-no one could deny that-but he always carried a weird vibe around him. Just something about him made Hiccup’s skin crawl, and he shuddered as he continued to think about the senior player.

“He gives me the creeps,” He murmured, and he couldn’t resist the urge to look around the dance floor for the pair. He frowned as he noticed they were nowhere to be seen, and craned his head to look towards the table Jack had been sharing with his friends. His dancing slowed as he saw Aster and North standing at the table, both also looking around, though they seemed frantic. They were Jack’s foster siblings, right? Maybe they were just looking to head home and can’t find him. Aster pointed to something on the table and picked it up-a cup? That was odd, what were they doing?

Now that he thought about it, he’d heard Jack every now and then complain about how much Pitch hit on him-he’d always just thought the boy was joking and playing-off the compliments he got. But maybe…no, no. Pitch may be a creep, but Jack could take care of himself.

“Have you seen them since they started dancing?” Hiccup asked as he pulled away from Astrid. The pair both continued to glance around, and the blonde pointed quickly to another figure who was rushing towards Aster and North.

“No, and I don’t think they have either.” Astrid remarked as they watched Toothiana run up to the others, the train of her dress bundled up in her hands. Even from their distance, they could see her small hands strained in stress against the fabric. “Hiccup,” she started, “I think something’s wrong.”

“I think so too.” Hiccup agreed before grabbing her hand and hurrying towards the group of siblings. He hadn’t talked to them much, mainly Tooth, but something didn’t feel right. Something was going on. “I think we should help.”

The group of three had huddled in on themselves, talking in low voices and whispering quickly when Tooth looked away and noticed the two of them walking over to them, It was then they noticed the smudged eyeliner and mascara on her face-she’d been crying.

“Astrid! Hiccup!” She burst out and grabbed Astrid by the shoulders. “Have you seen Jack? He was supposed to meet back here for us to leave half an hour ago and none of us have seen him since I came by to check on him and he wasn’t feeling well-”

“We saw him, yeah!” Astrid quickly cut the petite girl off and gently took Toothiana’s hands from her shoulders. She stepped a bit closer and bent down to meet her eyes, “Breathe, girl. Let us help.”

“We saw him maybe an hour or an hour and a half ago,” Hiccup chipped in, and he grimaced while looking to Aster and North before adding, “We uh, saw him with Pitchiner, dancing on the floor.”

Toothiana’s eyes switched from Astrid to Hiccup in an instant, just as North and Aster’s bodies tensed. For a second, nothing happened. All three of the siblings froze and just stared at him as if he’d told them someone had died. Hiccup’s heart leapt into his throat-just what was he and Astrid missing? Then, they snapped back.

“Are you sure-”

“That son of a-”

“Did you see where they went?!”

All three siblings started going off at once, Aster’s face turning red as his expression became grim and North’s face becoming panicked. Toothiana had started to shake, hands still in Astrid’s. Astrid looked to Hiccup, confused and panicked, and Hiccup could only stare back.

“We-We didn’t see where they went but we haven’t seen them leave either?” Hiccup tried, and he started to wring his hands together, “Why? What’s…what’s going on?”

Toothiana simply looked at him while Aster took off from the group, pushing through the crowd and looking visibly agitated. North too ran off, likely to get the attention of one of the professors. The look of panic and grief Toothiana gave the two of them sent shivers down their spines, only made worse by the words she let out almost stoically.

“Hiccup, Astrid…Pitch has been stalking Jack for months. He knew Jack since before he was even moved into our house, before college, back in high school.” She sunk down into a chair, almost in a trance, “Jack would…would never admit it was getting to him, and we didn’t want to push him too much about it, we’d just met and he’d lost everything but, but we saw how that,” Tooth stopped again and gritted her teeth as she hissed out, “That _creep_ would taunt him about his family. They knew each other, growing up. Before us.

“Jack always thought…he thought he was just overreacting. That Pitch was just being…nice. He didn’t have a lot of friends before…everything…Our foster parents didn’t see the harm in letting an old friend come over. Since they knew each other before,” she sighed, her chest heaving as she stopped a cry from coming out, “They figured, they figured they could trust him. But then, then one day Aster overheard him talking to some of his, his sick friends about everything he planned to do one day to…to Jack…He had some, some disgusting fantasy about-about-”

Toothiana choked on her breath and stopped, finally letting her tears fall. She took a moment to catch her breath and closed her eyes before she continued. “We told our parents-so, so they stopped letting him come over.  And well, P…Pitch didn’t like that. So, so he started lingering…lingering around Jack at every chance he got. At school, at practice…We, we never told Jack what Aster overheard, we just couldn’t bring ourselves to-and it’s, it’s not like we could go to police and do something-we didn’t have any proof and-”

“And now, we may have failed him.” She finished and covered her face in her hands. “We-We just hid the truth to keep him safe and now who knows what could be-”

“Tooth, stop.”

Astrid stated bluntly, and crouched down to meet her eye level. She reached out and placed a hand on the shaking girl’s shoulders, pausing for a moment before pulling her into an embrace.

“You, you did what you thought was right…You just…” Astrid trailed off and settled for resting her chin on the other’s shoulder, “It’s…It’s going to be okay.”

Hiccup simply stood there, watching them. He was trying to process, what…had, had he seen? Why didn’t he listen to his gut?

He turned quickly on his heel, eyes scanning to see where he’d last seen the pair. They’d been on the other side of the large hall, towards the gym and its locker rooms. All of the other halls in the rec center were supposed to be closed off, but he’d heard multiple passersby to his table talk about open rooms and unsecured gates…

“Wait here with Tooth,” he told Astrid, who looked up and nodded. He took off at a quick pace towards the gym hall and spotted Aster through the thinning crowd. He waved the taller boy over as he continued to push towards the hall that should’ve been closed off. When he got to the corner he felt himself begin to grow sick-the gate was pushed open just enough for someone to sneak through. Aster quickly caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup tried to ignore how tightly he gripped him.

“You check the women’s, I’ll check the men’s.”

Hiccup nodded and took off quietly down the hall. Strangely it wasn’t silent like he’d expected, the sound of the music carrying down the long hall being the only thing he could hear-not even his own footsteps could be heard over the songs. He approached the women’s locker room door quietly and slowly gripped the handle, then began to push inwards-

Locked.

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and bent down to press his ear to the door. Nothing, nothing…nothing…he heard absolutely nothing.

He frowned and stood up, eyes shifting to the woman’s restroom door just down the hall. A lump had formed in his throat, and he struggled not to cough to clear it. If he was the one to find them-he didn’t know what to do or how he’d react and just…

The teen took a breath to calm himself before he took a step towards the door. Then another, and then another. Then he was in front of the door, and he suddenly heard the noises.

The scrapping of feet against tile and fabric rustling together, disgusting moans and whimpers of fear and-

Hiccup thought he might be sick.

He needed to get Aster, he wouldn’t be able to stop Pitch himself.

Quickly and quietly, he turned and backtracked to where the hall diverged and poked his head in the hall, seeing Aster just as he left the men’s locker room. He caught the older boy’s attention and wasted no time hurrying back to the women’s side of the hall. He was shaking now, unsure if it was from concern for his own safety or pure anger over what the senior could be doing to someone, someone not even really his friend but someone he wanted to know. He took a quick glance at Aster and knew the other was feeling everything he was but times ten. This was his little brother, he was his protector and he had failed-

Hiccup was ripped from his thoughts when Aster pushed past him and gripped the door handle. He paused and looked to the auburn-haired teen.

“You get Jack. I got the bastard.”

Hiccup felt his mouth go dry, but he nodded and got behind Aster as the other pushed first gently on the handle, then began to bang at it before digging one hand into one of his pockets and pulling out a twisted paper clip and shoving it into the keyhole.

The next few seconds were a blur.

The door opened in and crashed against the wall with a loud BANG, and the two teens pushed in to the darkened room, eyes focused on the two figures up against a wall by the mirrors and sinks. Aster let out a shout that sent shivers down everyone’s spines before snatching the senior away from the smaller figure pressed against the wall, smacking Pitch’s head off the floor from force and jumping on top of the athlete to hold him down. Hiccup rushed to Jack, pulling the teen up and away from the two struggling figures and trying to ignore the darkened skin and exposed parts of the other boy’s body.

He found himself taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the other, unware that both were shaking and let his eyes become the focus for Jack. His blue eyes seemed to foggy, so heavy; Hiccup almost wanted to turn and knock Pitchiner out himself. Jack fell forward and Hiccup held him close, allowing the smaller teen to latch on. He could feel his shoulder growing wet as well as the tile around them, and Hiccup didn’t care to know what it was.

The world seemed to slow back down and come into focus as more people burst into the doorway, the sound of sirens drowning out any remaining music from the dance. Shouts of professors and officers alike to students to back up and to separate the two fighting on the ground, Hiccup looked up and saw Pitchiner being put into handcuffs, one eye blackened and nose bleeding profusely, but still smiling like a psychopath. He noticed the auburn staring and his grin grew.

Over the noise and chaos, Hiccup and Aster both grew angry as Pitch shouted,

“ _I win_.”

To which Aster broke free of the other students and professors restraining him and leaped to punch the bastard in the face one last time, knocking a tooth out and causing the senior to pass out in the officer’s grip.

“ _No_ ,” the teen practically growled,

“ _You don’t_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plan to expand on this universe if interest is shown. Just really had to finish this piece. Thank you for reading.


End file.
